The Unnamed Story
by ImagI0510
Summary: Red X has fallen in love with Raven and will grab her attention any way possible. Will she reject in the end or will love prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a paper I'm writing for school and wanted to it put on here. Maybe you guys could critique me (in a non-brutal way) in what could be changed or just what you think:) This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! So far, it is the unnamed story for the obvious reason of I don't know what to name it yet. It shall have a name though! - ImagI0510**

**Almost forgot the *DISCLAIMER*: Keeping it simple, don't own anything.**

The Unnamed Story

Chapter One

My name is Red X. Typical thief... No, I'm better. Actually, I'm the best. The only time an alarm goes off is when I want it to, just to see her. Who is "her" you ask. You'll find out.

It was 2:30, perfect time to start the fun. I didn't know what to hit until I came upon Jump Jewelry. Seriously? Who would name a jewelry store that? Oh well, thought I might as well check it out. It was actually a beautiful place. What is this I see? A diamond and sapphire necklace - I wonder how it would look on her? Let's trip the alarm and find out.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* "Now, time to wait for the prize."

"Titans, go!" I hear the voice of a Boy Blunder, how annoying. If only the alarms would draw her, not the rest, but I'll take what I can get. Now to eliminate the competition.

Beast Boy transforms into a tiger and attacks. If only he knew the meaning of patience. I throw my famous red goo, and suddenly, "Nooooo! My hair! I hate you."

"Well, Grass Stain, I'll admit that I don't share much affection for you either"

Cyborg points his sonic cannon towards me, how typical. I teleport to behind him and give an X to shut down his system. Now, there's that alien princess. I'll admit, she's pretty, but not my type. I think I'd kill myself if I had to live with her everyday. I'm looking for the prize. I don't even give the princess a chance. I teleport right in front of her and punch her in the face. Maybe it'll knock some of that pride down, not that I can say anything about that. Now for the traffic light. Has he ever thought of a costume that blends in the night? He sticks out like Beast Boy would in a crowd of people.

"You won't get away with anything tonight." Robin growls. Now, if only I had twenty dollars every time I heard that. I'd be rich! Wait, I am rich. Actually my dad is."Tell me something I haven't heard, Boy Blunder."

He growled and went for a roundhouse kick and, of course, I blocked him. I took a left upper hook, and he blocked me. I teleported behind him and placed him in a choke hold and knocked him out. Cheap, I know, but my goal is the prize. I see her, and though expected, to my disappointment, her hood is up and cloak is over her. Why does she hide her beautiful features? I'm not sure why. Lately, her urge to slash me has become less. Is it possible that she loves me back? Maybe she only attacks me to satisfy the team. Her sarcasm and growls have lessened. Now, let's see how that necklace looks on her.

"Hello, my beautiful sunshine." Her hood falls, and she is blushing yet trying to glare. That's good news to me. "I found something I feel was made just for you."

**Chapter two will be in the making tomorrow, with the help of my boyfriend! Best boyfriend ever^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long! Instead of writing chapter two last weekend, we picked flowers and leaves for his biology project. I do have it now though! It's still short:/ Apparently any creativity I have is short termed:p Anyway, here it is:)**

The Unnamed Story

Chapter Two:

"If you're meaning an X for my mouth, no thank you." Sarcasm - Somehow, that was really hot. Now, to focus.

"I was thinking something for that beautiful neck of yours." I made a cheeky grin, but I realized she couldn't see it. I should stop hanging around Bird Boy and princess, their ability to be dense is rubbing off on me. She obviously sensed it though, with the little smile she gave. Wow! Does she realize the power she has behind that exquisite smile?

"I won't let you hurt Raven!" How did we not notice Robin waking up? Then again, an amazing girl is right in front of me, but still. Robin lifted his staff and started to run at me. The fight begun as we punched, kicked, and deflected. Though I could win this easily, his resolve to beat me has kept me interested; it's probably because I punched his girlfriend in the face. I looked over at Raven, and felt something ram into my back. Wow, the bird actually got one on me. I wonder how good Sunshine is at back massages? Ugh, she's so distracting. I fell on her, and she blushed. She's so beautiful. I looked into her eyes and felt that I could never look away until a couple of seconds later. All of the glass from the showcases and cabinets suddenly burst. I teleported out-of-the-way and hid in the shadows across the street from the store.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven and Robin quickly disappeared as the glass shattered to the ground and reappeared at the front of the store with a knocked out Cyborg and Starfire and a stuck Beast Boy.

"It's about time you guys got out here. Get me out of this! Ugh, I really need a shower... and a haircut." If Beast Boy weren't such an idiot, I might actually feel bad.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever been in! Thanks, Raven. Sorry." Robin is a pansy? Who knew? I did. He's an idiot. Raven didn't have to bring Robin. He can defend for himself. She could have taken me. Why am I feeling so jealous right now?

"I'm sure Starfire would love to give you a haircut, Beast Boy." Raven smirked.

"If he likes a bald exterior, she'd be the perfect one to cut his hair." Robin chimed in. The four winced. Alright, that I don't want to see. Robin then took role of his supposed leadership. Does he ever give them a break? Then again, they would have to train more to beat me.

"Red X is gone. Let's go. When we get to the tower, I'll have Cyborg see if he can track them. We need to train as he does that. Can you grab Cyborg and loosen Beast Boy? I'll get Starfire." He blushes as he said the last sentence. What a loser, so obvious he likes her. She'll never experience love though because Bird Brain's so slow on the go. Haha. It's a mistake I won't make with Raven. Also, WHY is he having Raven get Cyborg and Beast Boy? I would love to just mess him up. I'd kill him if I weren't a decent guy. Robin left with Starfire in tow. Raven started to pick Beast Boy and Cyborg, but stopped. She disappeared and reappeared into the shadows next to me.

"You have great taste, by the way." She smirked as she held up the necklace. WHAT? She chuckled at my slack jawed reaction, returned to the luggage, and left. I am officially in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been awhile since I've uploaded. I'm really sorry! I've been sick and had to write multiple papers to catch up in school:s I did write two chapters to make it up though:) I hope it helps! Thank you for all the wonderful comments^_^ Next time, I will reconsider Robin being Red X though I almost did change the story. I thought about separating them and putting each on here, but I don't know. What do you think?:)**

The Unnamed Story

Chapter Three

A few days later, I went back to the newly renovated Jump Jewelry. From what I hear, Raven paid for all the showcases. My thought on that is "Ouch, that's a lot of money!" I may be rich, but I still know the importance of price. I should have given her the money, not like she'd take it. Now, what was I in here for? The necklace, right! I haven't stolen anything in several days, and I'm not now.

As I walk inside in my slick black Armani suit, I say, "Hello, my name is Jason Todd, and I'm here to inquire about a necklace."

"Mr. Todd, how wonderful it is to see you! What exactly is the type of necklace you are looking for?" He must know my position; I doubt he'd have the same enthusiasm if I were an ordinary guy.

"I'm looking specifically for a diamond and sapphire necklace I found on display before. I just can't stay away from it."

"Ah, do you mean this one?" He held up the necklace I wanted to give my beautiful sunshine. She would look gorgeous in it. I must buy it!

"Raven of the Teen Titans returned it, along with the money so I could buy these beautiful new showcases. She's nice, but she really creeps me out. She's not someone I would let my family be around."

That last sentence struck a nerve. How dare he say that. He doesn't even know her. I was about to blow his head off until I looked down at the necklace. I need to get that necklace, so I'll just calm down, buy it, then leave. I do refuse, though, to leave without sticking up for Raven.

"Oh really? To me, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She seems to be mature and has her own way of showing she cares. She's my favorite Teen Titan."

"I find you crazy for even going over Starfire to get to her." Well, you know, idiot, you don't know them like I do. I just want to kill this guy, but I want the necklace.

"You also seem to know her at least somewhat on a personal level?" I think I may have expressed too much. I wonder if I can change the subject.

"How much is the necklace? I want to buy it." The answers to this question should have nothing to do with putting down Raven. If so, I'll just have to teach him a lesson, and come back again later for the necklace.

"That will be $2,385, sir." Wow, that's somewhat of an expensive necklace, but she's worth it, right? Of course she is. I guess it's time to pull out the old wallet. Debit cards are amazing.

"She must be special, and to be liked by you, beautiful." I know I can be vain, but sheesh. How people stereotype! According to him, I'd have to go with "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Raven is definitely beautiful. I can't stop thinking about that. I give him the information he needs. He dresses it up for me, and I take the bag. Time to actually show Raven her gift. Should I keep the receipt with it so she knows I didn't steal it? Also, How am I going to give this to her? I looked at the man's nameplate.

"Thank you, Robert." He looked up, and had a nice smile going on. He must get commission.

"Come back again, please. I enjoyed doing business with you." I bet you did. I think I'll take a walk to Titan's Tower.

As I draw nearer to the Titans Tower, I suddenly become nervous. Should I arrive as Jason or as Red X?


	4. Chapter 4

**Added just a tad to this chapter from what I had last night:)**

The Unnamed Story

Chapter Four

I arrived and found myself on top of their tower. My ears heard an obnoxious noise that I assumed to be their alarm. Suddenly, a hatch on the roof flies open, and the Titans fight their way out to the top. Robin, comes out first, as expected. I bet he says something stupid about my making house calls.

"Red X!" Robin seethed. "I didn't know you made house calls." Woah, woah. Did anyone else hear that. Am I good, or am I good? I see Raven and the rest rolling their eyes, except Starfire. She looks clueless and confused. Robin and Starfire, how well they match.

"Well, Traffic Light, I came here to see a beautiful thing, and I'm sorry, but you are definitely not it. I'd pick Beast Boy over you." Haha, the rage is in his face is about to explode.

"I will not let you take Starfire!" He stood directly in front of her. Last time I knew, she was the one with the super powers here.

"What makes you think I'm talking about that airheaded princess of yours? Actually, she's not even yours. Why's that Robin? You obviously like her." I see the embarrassment in his face and the confusion Starfire's. It looks like he has nothing to say; too bad that mask doesn't hide his entire face.

"Friend Robin, what is an airhead?" Starfire inquires. Robin looked embarrassed as he tried to find something nice to say.

"Hehe, um-" Robin begins to say.

"It means that the skies cannot be compared to your beautiful face." Raven spoke dryly. Everyone looked surprise as we stared at her.

"That's exactly what it means. I was about to say that." Everyone is trying to suppress a laugh. I'm sure you did Robin. I wonder how pitiful it feels to need a woman to help you out. Though, I wouldn't mind help from Raven, hehe. Stop it! That is not why you like her, maybe somewhat.

"Thank you, Red X!" She came floating over. Why would I ever give HER a compliment? I gave her a "your welcome" with a punch in the face. She was out. Do I sense a déjà vu? Uh oh. Here comes Boy Blunder. He came up running with his staff. He's angry so he's probably not thinking properly. Just in case though, I teleported behind him, and kicked him in the back. He fell, and got back up even more angry. I see Raven out of the corner of my eyes, and apparently I paused, because I was jabbed in the stomach before I could react. The wind was knocked out of me, but when I turned to Raven, I could see a certain emotion on her face. Could it be concern? It was! It made me happy and gave me what I needed to finish him off. I was about to dump him off by Starfire, but I was pounced on by a green hyena.

"HEHEHEHEHE" Beast Boy laughed, and it was really creepy. He certainly is creative though. I teleported out from underneath him, and an X flew towards him, slamming his head into the roof and making him stuck there. To be sure he was out, I punched the back of his head and watched it bounce up from the roof and back down where it stopped. Cyborg pointed his sonic blast, and I plugged it with an X, also shocking him out.

"Hello, Sunshine. It looks like it's just you and me." I couldn't help my happy synthesized tone, and she slightly smiled.

"Why are you here?" She said it skeptically, and it slightly hurt. Black encased her hands, but I had a special X I had spent hours creating just for her. I threw it at her, and the blackness ceased. She looked confused and a little scared. She moved forward to kick me, but I grabbed her leg and pulled her close. I had my arm around her waist, and felt her become tense through fear; it saddened me. To make myself better, I turned the synthesizer off and whispered in her ear.

"It's ok, Raven. I never want to hurt you. I would just like to talk in a more private manner." She somewhat relaxed. I tightened my grip around her without hurting her, and we teleported away from the tower.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five is up:) This is definitely my longest chapter:p Shocked? I'm about to do some three on three Kinect Sports with the family so I leave you for now with, I hope you enjoy it!**

****The Unnamed Story

Chapter Five

We arrived at my place, and it was obvious just looking at it that it was a bachelor pad. I held parties and invited all my friends at least once a week. I had to let society know that as Jason Todd, I was alive and well. I really didn't participate though. I made a few appearances, but then I would get back to one of my works. Yes, I do have a professional job other than stealing. I am to proceed my father's corporation and am currently am THE general manager. As head of managing everything, I feel that I am almost as busy as my father. My relationship with girls? Though Batman is a good guy, it runs up with him. I kiss and play around but nothing serious, just too busy. Raven is in my arms tonight, and I don't plan on letting her go. What if she asks me to give up my dirty job? Could I do it? I need to stop soon anyway, right? I have a major future ahead in the family's multi-billion dollar business. Jason Todd, president of Todd Corporations - It has a nice ring to it, yet slightly scary. At least, I will never have worries in technology.

"Is this your place? It seems you have made well of yourself through stealing." There was a nicely placed tone of sarcasm in her voice, and it really did sting.

"Well, beautiful, I can promise you that none of this is stolen; it was paid for. I have the receipts in my office if you'd like to assure yourself." I couldn't help but sound and feel somewhat irritated, though the beautiful part was from the heart. I know I need to work on her trust with me and mine in her. I shouldn't expect her to love me right away, should I?

"And how were you able to afford all of this, Red X?" Thinking about it, I really don't like her calling me that. By the end of tonight, she will know who I am - Jason Todd, though to her, Jason.

"I am the son of a booming business, and I also work at that business as one of the top people. Until we get to know each other, that is the extent of my answer for now." She looked slightly surprised. I may seem to be a playboy and have the ranks to be one, but I really am not that bad of a guy. I am actually someone who likes a girl with integrity, but don't get me wrong. I know how to play dirty and be the bad boy. Her face went back to her usual monotone.

"I might not feel like talking to someone who hides his face. As you can see, my hood is down and my face exposed. I know I am not that much to look at, but I am me."

"Raven, when I called you beautiful a few minutes ago, I truly meant it. I find you the most beautiful girl in the world, and though I have other thoughts in mind, I will keep them to myself until the time is right." She looked a little smug as if she knew the answer but wouldn't show it too much or confirm it. She must be testing and waiting for the outcome.

"I want to make a deal with you." I waited for a response, but realized that silence was the response.

"If you tell me everything about yourself, I will take my mask off and show you who I am. I will hold you captive until we are each done. When we are both finished, I will let you decide on what you want to do, whether it is leaving, staying or whatever else. She thought for a moment then asked a question.

"What if this is something to find the strength and weaknesses of my team and I? Yet, you knew what would power me down. I did sense truth in everything you said. You have a deal." She lightly smiled then thought about what to say.

"My name is Raven Roth. I was born in Azarath and raised by pacifist disciples. I am half demon and half human. I am still having a hard time freeing my emotions and things explode if I'm surprised. I like reading books and love drinking tea. Now, it's your turn." She smiled again. I wonder how hard it is to show emotions after keeping under control your whole life. It will be irritating, but patience is a virtue, yes? I took off my mask, and I was able to find her beautiful and love her as Jason. She gasped in surprise and smiled widely. Hehe, I must be handsome.

"My name is Jason Todd. I have dark brown hair and green eyes, as you can see now. I am the general manager of Todd Corporations, and the best thief professionally. I was born and raised in Jump City. May I kiss you?" I brought her face close and kissed her. My toaster exploded. We then pulled back and what I saw in her eyes blew me away.

"Were you going to let me answer?" She chuckled.

"No. I figured if you really didn't want to, you would push me away." I am actually surprised and ecstatic at the moment, but I can't let her know that.

"Oh, and I'm sorry about your toaster. I'll buy you a new one." She looked down somewhat defeated.

"Hey, it's ok. Also, remember the rich part? I got this." I know she won't let me. She's definitely not the type to care about how much money a guy has.

_ You are right about both. I will get you a new toaster, and I couldn't care how much many you had. As long as you were an honest man who worked to get his needs, I would be here just the same._

"Were you just talking in my head?" I was completely surprised. "Also, can I do that?"

"Yes and yes. You just know me so well." I really wish I did, but I definitely plan to now. Heh, she really is my type of girl.

"What are you smiling about?"

_That a beautiful girl is in my home and... How do I say this without scaring you away? _"I love you, Raven. It is deserved to be told out loud with my mouth, though that was pretty beast." How will she react? I hope she doesn't try to kill me. She is not saying anything, but now she is looking me in the eyes again.

"I can sense feelings, and I've known from the beginning that you've loved me. I didn't want to believe it. No one loves the demon girl, but everyone love Starfire. She has the bubbly personality that guys like in a girl and is the perfect supermodel material. I, however, am the one everyone is scared of or creeped out by. I may get told I'm pretty because of the color of my hair and eyes and I'm not exactly without my curves. That is only by people who are brave enough to say so. Also, I am short if you haven't already noticed. Every fight that you and my team were in, I felt the love you had for me radiate every time I turned your way. I somehow fell in love with you too. So, I am sorry for almost killing you on various occasions, and I love you too, Jason." I am admittingly overwhelmed and somewhat don't want he to know this. I didn't know what to say, so I kissed her. Our clothes gradually kept coming off and we let loose the passion that had been held back for so long. After our energy were spent, we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel horrible for having neglected this :s yet, we all know school business. The funny part is that this is a school paper, and it was still left behind. Do I hear procrastination? Unfortunately, loud and clear. I also started my second fic, Words of Advice, but I'm not sure what to think about it. Anyway, this is a laid back chapter. I thought I'd save all the excitement and fluff for the next chapter;) Here it is!**

The Unnamed Story

Chapter Six

I woke up to find a beautiful sunshine asleep in my arms. The amazing part is that she's not just a beautiful sunshine. She is MY beautiful sunshine, and I love her. I should make her breakfast in bed. Typical eggs and bacon or pancakes with sausage or all of the above? I slowly pulled my arms away from her and got out of bed. It felt lonely without her being with me. She may find me sweeter if I make her breakfast though.

I decided with eggs and bacon and began cooking. Everything looked and smelled delicious. I saw apples, and they looked to be an appetizing breakfast dessert. I cut them up and placed them in a bowl. When I looked up, large purple eyes and a graceful smile were in my periphials.

"Good morning, Jason." Her smile was too much to take in. It was leaving me breathless. I need to say something.

"Good morning, Raven. You look beautiful this morning. I was actually planning to serve you breakfast in bed." I'm somewhat astonished that I was able to deliver all of that and well.

"Thank you, but now that I am up, let's have breakfast together in the breakfast nook." I was not about to argue. I'll have breakfast with her wherever she wants.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Definitely. Being in your arms just has a certain comfort that can make me feel safe and dead to the world. How about you? Did you sleep well?" If I keep staring at her and mentally slobbering, she'll think and I'm too stupid and unworthy. Though really, I feel that she deserves much better.

"Yes. It was the best rest I have had in years. There's something extra special about you, Raven. You're perfect for me." I watched as she blushed and tried to find words to say. I took the opportunity to steal her lips. She readily returned the favor, and I was ecstatic. We then began to eat our breakfast.

"Wow. For being a billionaire boy, you know how to cook well." I'm not that high and mighty. I had to do something. When everything you want is just handed to you, you have to entertain yourself in other ways. Though cooking is not what I would have originally picked, my mother insisted. I had already mastered everything automotive, so I reluctantly did it to appease my mother. My dad wasn't impressed.

"Thanks. Shows you that I'm not a complete snob." I smiled and together, we laughed. It was such melodious sound to hear. I am marrying this girl one day.

"Though I hate to bring in the depressing stuff up, is today the day I have a choice to do what I want?" It was a depressing point, but if she chose to stay, I would be the happiest man alive. I think I would also give up being a thief.

"Yes, today is the day. You know me, and I know you. Yesterday was the best time of my life, and I always want it to continue, but for now, that is not for me to decide." She was quiet for a few minutes then seemed to come with a conclusion.

"I want us to go out and spend the day together. When the day is over and our hearts are content, I will tell you my answer." She gave me a sly smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. She picked me! Right?

"First, let's do a little shopping, and I don't mean clothes." What exactly does that mean? I guess I'll find out.


End file.
